10 song challenge Channy!
by Butterflied1990
Summary: 10 short drabbles based on songs, all Channy related. Hopefully going to change one of them into a multi-chap so please read and let me know what you think.


**I have been meaning to do one of these for a while for Grey's anatomy but I couldn't make it work so I decided to use SWAC. All the drabbles are Channy related, some fluffy, others contain angst but meh, I hope you like them. I have put one of my favourite lines from every song above the song titles. I was thinking about using one of these to do a multi-chap so if you have any thoughts review or PM me, thank you.**

**10 song challenge**

"_Thought you were something different, then it all just fell apart."_

**1. The Veronicas- "Everything you're not" **

I ran into my dressing room with tears pouring from my eyes, I can't believe that I fell for his lies. I took the picture of me and James from my vanity table and ripped it into as many pieces as I could. I pulled the necklace he gave me from my neck, threw it across the room, and stared at myself in the mirror. He had changed me, I had tried to become the girl that he wanted to make him happy but in the end I lost myself. I sighed loudly and wiped the tears that had now dried on my cheeks, he wasn't going to win. I may have lost him, but now I could find myself again, I could find someone that loved me for me.

"_So I whisper in the dark, hoping you'll hear me."_

**2. Michelle Branch- "Breathe"**

The rain was pouring down outside as I drove my small yellow bug down the long road ahead, I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I needed to get away, just for a little while. I loved Chad, that I was sure of but I wasn't sure he loved me back and I couldn't take it any longer. I had been driving for a while when I ended up in the one place I didn't want to be, the studio and before I knew it I was outside his dressing room. I knocked on the door, turned out the lights and whispered the three little words to him.

"I love you."I said quietly and held my breath waiting for him to fill the silence.

"_If the truth's the worst I could do, then I guess that I have lied."_

**3. You me at six- "Always attract"**

It had taken us the best part of two years but me and Sonny were finally a couple. We had our good days and our bad days like any normal couple, and the pain from our fights only made me love her more. I was lying in our bed alone for the first time in 6 months, Sonny was away until tomorrow and I missed her greatly. I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so I laid on her side of the bed and inhaled deeply, the scent of her shampoo still lingering on the pillow. Who would have thought that two people so different would become so close. I knew that she worried about my reputation but I would never cheat on my Sonshine, I couldn't be sure that we would be together forever but for now we were perfect. It's strange, but they do say opposites always attract.

"_By keeping her heart protected she never ever feels rejected..."_

**4. Kelly Clarkson- "Miss independent "**

"Arrghh I _cannot_ believe Chad!" Sonny stated angrily as she walked into the 'SO Random' prop house.

"What did Chip Drama pants do now?" Nico asked seriously whilst the other 'randoms' carried on with what they were doing.

"He.. he.. I... urrghhh." Sonny replied. She couldn't even put it into words and stormed straight back out of the prop house and straight to Chad's dressing room.

"Chad you let me in here right now." Sonny shouted as she pounded her fists on his door.

"What the HELL is your problem Munroe?" Chad asked as he swung open the door leaving Sonny knocking on his chest.

"You are my problem, you keep interfering in my life, I told you I'm fine on my own." I replied.

Chad stepped closer to Sonny giving her a small smile before speaking one of his favourite phrases,

"Are you Sonny, are you really?"

The short brunette looked up into his crystal blue eyes and found herself falling faster than she ever thought possible. She had spent her entire life alone, she had kept her heart closed off to everyone to stop herself from getting hurt, and normally it was easy. The real reason she hated Chad was because she wanted so badly to love him.

"Sonny sometimes it's okay to feel." Chad said sincerely, breaking her trance and right then Sonny decided to do something she may later regret. The dark eyed, girl stood on her tip toes and kissed Chad Dylan Cooper softly on the lips. She finally let her heart feel, she finally let herself fall in love.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"_

**5. The script- "Breakeven"**

_What the hell did I do? _ This thought had been running through my mind since me and Sonny decided to call it a day on our relationship. I couldn't give her what she wanted so she had to leave.

I now sit here and look back on our relationship pulling apart every little thing that I did wrong, every little thing that I would change if I had the chance. Without her I am nothing.

I see her face in the magazines, her eyes are lit up like they used to be at the beginning of our relationship, before I messed up and I know that she is happy. I see her with James and I want to cry, I am in love with someone that can never love me again, I am in love with the most perfect girl in the world but another has her heart.

My heart is broken and I don't think I will ever be the same again, but at least she is happy.

"_I'll turn another page, won't close the book."_

**6. Demi Lovato- "Stop the world"**

I knew why he wanted our relationship to be a secret but it still hurt me. I loved Chad more and more by the day, and I knew that he loved me but he wouldn't commit. He said we needed to take things slower, he was scared that the media, our casts, and our families would break us apart but I couldn't help falling for him more and more each day. In this moment I would give anything to just be alone with him without having to fear the repercussions.

I hear them all whispering when we walk by and the articles in the magazines and all I want to do is run away with him, get away. I know that we can't stop them printing stories and whispering about us disapprovingly but I don't want to let him go.

I never want to have to leave his side, his is mine and no matter what the world thinks, we will be together.

"_Heaven's not a place you go when you die, it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive."_

**7. The spill canvas- "The tide"**

When I was younger I was told by my mother that true love didn't exist, and I used to believe her. My father beat her in front of me until she couldn't take any more, then he left. After that she brought home a new man every week, some beat her senseless but she always claimed they were the love of her life then they left and she told me again and again that love was a hoax.

I sat in the lunch room alone stirring my food and thought of home, sighing at the memories. I didn't miss my mother, I didn't even know my dad but I did miss my gran. She was the one person that gave me hope, the one that made me come here, and the person that gave me the best words of wisdom anyone had ever told me. I was lost in thought when Chad walked into the lunch room and pulled a seat up next to me.

"Hey Sonny are you okay?" He asked putting his arm around me.

I looked up at him staring into his pooling blue eyes and for the first time I finally understood what my gran meant. I knew right then that me with Chad was heaven, and when I was with him I finally felt alive.

"I'm good." I replied softly.

"_Time slows down whenever you're around."_

**8. Taylor Swift- "Today was a fairytale"**

Dear diary,

Chad and I went on our first date yesterday and it was the most amazing day of my life. It took me twice as long as usual to pick out an outfit, but the way Chad looked at me when he walked in the room made me feel like the most beautiful person on the planet. His smile, and the sparkle in his eyes made me realise that the extra effort I put in was well worth it.

He took me to his private beach, '_yes he has a private beach, he is Chad Dylan Cooper.'_ There was a picnic blanket set out with an array of different foods.

My stomach did somersaults every time he touched my hand, he touch sending shockwaves around my entire body. I didn't think it could get any better than this.

We were still on the beach when it grew darker, the night sky clear enough to see all the stars twinkling and dancing above us. Chad pulled out his cell phone and to my surprise, a slow song started playing from it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly, holding out his hand to help me stand.

"Of course." I replied shyly, taking his hand in mine and allowing him to help me up.

We danced under the stars and when the song finished, he stared into my eyes and kissed me.

Today really was a fairytale.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."_

**9. B.O.B ft Hayley Williams- "Airplanes"**

Chad looked up into the night sky and watched as the airplanes passed by, he longed to be on one of those planes, to go after her but he couldn't, it was his fault she had left.

He used to love his job, acting wasn't just a career but a passion but somewhere along the way he had turned from a loveable little boy into a conceited jerk and the arrival of Sonny Munroe at 'Condor studios' had made him realise how much he had changed. She brought out a side of him that he thought he had lost but when things got serious he ran like a scared little boy and now Sonny was gone.

He sighed audibly and looked back into the sky as another plane passed, this time making a wish as if it were a shooting star, what with all the lights in Hollywood he figured it would probably be the closest he would get to seeing one.

CDC had screwed up again, only this time he was the only one that could pick up the pieces.

"_The only way out is through everything she's running from."_

**10. Superchick- "Stand in the rain"**

Sonny Munroe always had a smile on her face, or so everyone thought. She kept herself busy, afraid to be alone because that's when he thoughts caught up with her, the pain of her past so overwhelming that sometimes she couldn't breathe. She knew that she should tell someone, to face her fears but she was too afraid and so she kept smiling.

Her cast mates had no idea there was anything wrong, they didn't know she barely slept, that her father had died, and her mother had left when Sonny told her what happened. She returned to her dressing room after shooting and found herself alone, overwhelmed by her emotions. Tears came flooding from her eyes and she was audibly sobbing, it was like a storm had been brewing inside her for so long and finally the thunder had gone off. Chad heard her crying and just walking into the dressing room and pulled his favourite random into a hug. He didn't know what was clouding Sonny's sky, but he was going to do everything in his power to make it better.

**Okay guys that's all of them, I'm sorry if some aren't that great but I only had until each song finished to write. Hope you liked at least one and as I said at the beginning I'm thinking of doing a multi-chap based on one of these, so opinions would be great. Thanks.**


End file.
